Reunion or chance
by teenwriter827
Summary: For four hundred years nothing has been heard of what became of Eragon. Ever since having left his home Eragon has became a myth. Only the riders know he is alive. When trouble strikes Eragon must come out of the shadows. But their enemy is possibly even more dangerous than the evil king. UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME
1. Chapter 1

It had been 250 years since the Revenge War. 250 years since Eragon had slain Galbatorix. 250 years since he left Fìrnen. 250 years since we last spoke.

Arya, do not dwell on these thoughts. Eragon and Saphira are the leader of our Order. Maybe he just hasn't had time.

I don't know.

Well focus because we're there. Trouble was brewing in the lands beyond. Vroengard had been home to some very serious trouble recently. Eragon had assigned her that area before he left however. She was shocked to see that the island appeared to be uninhabited... again...

I know it is short. This is just the introduction. The chapters are gonna be longer. Read 20 years after

What if Islanzadi hadn't died?


	2. Chapter 2

Fírnen land! Arya cried. For the millionth time wishing Eragon was here. Something was amiss.

She was studying the remains of a charred human body. "Who could have done this?" She wondered aloud. Too late she felt her wards activated, quickly she attempted to defend herself but a powerful mind gripped her, and through a tenuous connection with Fírnen she felt the same happen to him. She had failed. She knew that she had finished her training. Her legs buckling, she knew she was near death, when suddenly some vast and powerful force sheilded her mind, feeding her with a rush of energy that was quickly exhausted. For a minute, she layed barely kept alive as her mysterious helper continued to fight for her mind. At last it all ceased.

Fìrnen, what is that? She asked weakly. It appeared as if somone was falling. He looked familar. Could it be Eragon? She wondered before passi g out.

Quick authur's note: I need to thank someone for something. What you are about to read was someone's idea and I just remolded it. If you recognize something PLEASE TELL ME! I wish to give credit where due. Whoever you are I thank you for your inspiration. Enjoy and reveiw.

Eragon: as Eragon led all 150 riders that had left with him, he felt a disturbance. Apparently so did the rest.

"Ebrithil, what is that? Asked Blodhgarm. Even though he knew Eragon better than most, Eragon still had earned his respect. The fact that he had used Ebrithil, had alerted Eragon to the fear in his old companion.

"I do not know. However I am sure that-" without warning he vaulted off Saphira, even though they were thousands of feet In the air. Come! Was all Saphira said before following Eragon. He landed, head bowed, crouched, his sword drawn and blazing, in full armor minus a helm. He looked up surprising Arya with the coldness and fury of his once warm and loving eyes. With a savage war cry, not the one she remembered but an unearthly and fear inducing one she wished to unhear. She passed out.

I hate to have to leave another short chapter but I cannot hope to make lo ger chapters without giving away the plot. Stay tuned. Read and review


	3. Chapter 3: Finally

Arya. Awake. We must talk. She knew that voice. But how? Arya awake. She stirred. Fìrnen what is it?

ARYA! The mental voice roared so loud that her eyes flew open. Watching her with concern on his face, was the eyes that had once showed nothing but his naivete, and love for her but had wisdom, knowledge and power, and love .

"Good your up. How do you feel?"

"Alive. Where did that energy come from there is no way that all that energy came from you alone."

Later. he said in her head before withdrawing. She attempted to stand, but could hardly move. Suddenly she felt a flood of energy so strong she gasped. She could discern that the source of energy came from Eragon. Eragon seemed no less for the fact that In the space of an hour, had transfered so much energy into her that not even the Eldunarí could contain. Wanting to know how Eragon could have acess to that much energy, she prepared to breach his mind when Blödhgarm stopped her.

"You will never succeed. He is more powerful than everyone in Alagaesia combined. In the 400 years since leaving Eragon has discovered many uses of magic. Also if every rider who knew of the Eldunarí, the Eldunarí themselves, and every dragon free or wild could not beat him without Saphira helping either side, you cannot." He left and Arya turned to see Eragon watching her. Before she could say anything he shook his head. It would seem that Every Rider was here. In reality he had only some of them. There was exactly 500 hundred riders.

"Come. Things are worse than I feared. We will have to fly hard and fast if we are to make it in time. We will not be able to stop."

"But how? We have already almost all but depleted our stores."

"Check again. I imagine that they are quite full by now."

A few days later

Eragon watched as his riders landed among the clearing. When the last one had landed and been announced if they were on the council. Listening with a spell Eragon chuckled at the crowd as they muttered and disbelief that Eragon was alive. Now Saphira. Let us no longer manage from afar. With a mighty roar, Saphira angled them downwards, and when he was just a few hundreds yards she snapped open her wings, hovering as he vaulted off of her.

Does he always do that? Arya asked Blödhgarm with her mind.

Nay. He does it whenever we are before battle or war. Do not ask, but know this, the strength for all of it comes from you. Also normally he insists against it, but in times like this he insists that this code of conduct is followed. As quickly as he could he explained what she had to know.

Eragon landed, sword drawn, head bowed, fist on the ground, with a knee on the ground looking as if he would explode upward. The second Eragon touched, Saphira landed, and every rider adopted a pose like Eragon's and the dragons bowed. After a moment Arya felt Eragon in her head. He simply said when you see me do not be afraid.

He stood and said, "Rise Riders and Dragons. I am the leader of the Riders. I am known by many names and many different lands. Here however, I am known as Eragon Bromsson, Shadeslayer, bane of the Ra'zac, Kingkiller, and my dragon is Saphira Verdasdaughter, brightscales." And everyone knew it was true for he had said in the ancient language, and than in the common tounge.

That night:

Arya was nervous. She knew that she loved Eragon, for the fifth year after he had left, she wrote him a letter telling him all that she never did. Entering Eragon's chambers she did not know what to expect. However the thing she least expected was the physical change. His hair was still a blackish-brown, but his eyes were no longer the same. While he had changed little over the past two and a half centuries, in age appeared no different, but his eyes belied that. They were filled with wisdom, and kindness, and warmth, but also a hardness that came from having seen to many battles. "Eragon what happened?" She asked for his body had near twice as much muscle mass than before.

"Within due time. I asked you here for three reasons. Number one was to say that yes you can come to Riders Isle. Two, is to ask you if you still felt the way you did all those years ago."

"Thats only two."

"The third will be told In due time."

"Well than yes I do." She still loves me even after all these years. Eragon told Saphira. She simply said get on with it. And not even a second later, Eragon had scooped up Arya, pulled her in close and kissed her.

"There's the third reason." He smiled at her, kind and warm just like they always had been. Eragon, Saphira warned. Reminding him that unless they wished to have rumors start to quit. "Arya, I know that we have not spoken-" she stopped him with a kiss. The want was in her eyes. He pulled her close. Then giving in to the temptation, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Both of them finally with the one they love after so many years.

**an: must so you know, I plan to increase the action. But I need a couple of reviews on whether or not to continue this so, let me know. I'll continue at ten reviews.**


End file.
